


Auralphonic 027: Podfic Permission

by auralphonic



Series: Episodes [27]
Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fannish Norms, Meta, Other, Podcast, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/pseuds/auralphonic
Summary: Join Paraka, Jenepod, and DrFumblesMcStupid as they talk about Podfic Permissions, what the expected practice is, how it's changed over time, and their own opinions and experiences. Plus recs, news, and listener comments!To find links to all the sites and podfics discussed in this and past episodes check out ourpinboard





	

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [our website](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com) for more information, or you can follow us on  
> [](http://twitter.com/auralphonic)[](http://twitter.com/auralphonic) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com)[](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic)[](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic) **auralphonic**
> 
> You can also find us on [itunes](https://itunes.apple.com/ca/podcast/auralphonic/id951482463?mt=2) or email us at auralphonic@gmail.com

**Download:**[mp3](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/eps/Auralphonic_027_Podfic_Permission.mp3)  
**Length:** 01:19:54  
**Hosts:** Paraka, Jenepod, and DrFumblesMcStupid

Links to all the sites and podfics discussed in the episode are below, or check out our [pinboard](https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep027/).




**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts to add to the discussion, please consider sending us a [TalkBack submission](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/?page_id=29)!
> 
> The music is [Carefree](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/Calming/Carefree) by [Kevin MacLeod](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/) and our art was made by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/)**yue_ix**


End file.
